DBZ Intertwining Destinies
by Trol-Kaykasguy
Summary: Two young Sayian's are thrown into events that threaten every one they care about. One dreams of world glory, the other of love. But will they succeed in their dreams, or will fate decide a different outcome all together. A dark threat looms other their earth... will they be able to stop it. (This is a Alternate Universe story.)
1. Chapter 1

(This is a new Story of mine. I hope everyone likes it, so read and enjoy.)

The crowds roared, a young male Sayain with Crimson red hear that flowed down to the top of his neck; it flowed violently through the wind as he dodged a Ki blast. His tail flicked, as he stood up again. His cosmos black Karate gi fluttered around his body from the force of that last attack. "Teru just avoided Goku's Kamehameha with ease!" Teru smirked, as he looked up at Guko. The pitch blacked hair Sayian, wearing red looked back down at air was tense with a burning rivalry

Tere powered up his energy levels, the air shaking around him. He lunged up at Goku, preparing to land a heavy kick to his jaw. Goku blocked, as he launched a fist at Teru's face. His arm clashed with his fist by blocking; both combatants became locked in supersonic combat. Fists and feet kicking and punching. The audience watched in awe… until, one final punch landed Goku into the ground. Teru clapped his hands together, closing his eyes; his Ki levels began to surge. "Zouka cannon!" Teru parted his hands, as though there where a flower bud opening for the first time. A large Ki wave launched at Goku… it hit him, hard. Teru smirked, as the crowd went wild. The smoke cleared, showing Goku unconscious; Teru had won. He descended to the ground, as the crowd cheered his name. "Teru! Teru! Teru! Teru!" The crowd roared a loud, their voices tearing into the heavens. The Announcer yelled out in excitement "He's done it! Teru has beat Goku! He is now the universes world strongest." The crowd roared again. "Teru! Teru! Teru! Teru!" The voices began to change, as the world began to shift around him. "W-wha!" Teru panicked, as the voices changed to the single voice of a woman. "Wake up Teru!" He was hit in the head.

Teru snapped up, holding his head. "What the Hell Kayka!" He shouted. The women known as Kayka sighed deeply, as she flicked his nose. Her tail casually swayed from side to side, Her hair was pitch black, much like any other Sayain; it fell down to her shoulders, and was a thick as Goku's hair style. She wore mostly black. "Teru, Mum wants you to get up now." Teru grumbled, as he lay back down. "It's only 7." He turned away, trying to go back to sleep. Kayka hit him again. "I thought you told me you wanted to be the world's greatest fighter." Teru glanced at her with tired eyes, trying not to close them. "Y-yeah… what about it?" Kayka hit his head again, same spot as earlier. "How do you expect to become world champion if you never get up? Besides, I'm heading over to the CC. You can come with?" Teru chuckled at the thought. "And watch you droll over Bulma's son, no thank you." He teased, poking out his tongue. Kayka's face became scarlet, as she kicked the bed hard. Teru was launched into the air and fell to the ground, face first, with a loud thud. He groaned, irritated by this. "O-okay, I'll leave that subject well alone." He mumbled into the ground. Kayka huffed. "Are you getting up then?" Trunks nodded and groaned. "Since you so kindly got me out of bed, I might as well." Kayka pouted and left the room, waiting for Teru outside.

Teru got changed into a grey, long sleeved t-shirt and black jeans. He slipped on a pair of black and blue trainers and headed out side. Kayka looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Wow, nice effort Teru." She said sarcastically. Teru chuckled, as he pat her back. "Hey… I'm not the one trying to impress a boy." Kayka hit him the back of the head again. "Shut up!" Teru chuckled. "Geez, sorry Sis." Kayka huffed. "That's step sister to you. Why Dad took you in all those years ago, I never know." She looked away, still blushing about his comment. Teru chuckled. "Maybe because I'm so cute like I am today." He joked, as floated up into the air. Kayka flew after him, grumbling. "You're a pain in the ass." She mumbled. Teru laughed, as they both flew towards Capsule Corp HQ

(This is chapter one, hope you all enjoyed this and if you have any tips please share.)

(Kayka belongs to Princess-Kayka, whom is a awesome Writter and I recommend you cheek out her stories.)


	2. Chapter 2

Teru and a very irritated Kayka landed just outside of the CC Building, after a short flight. Teru sighed, as he said. "I can't believe you woke me so you could flirt with that blue haired kid." Kayka's face became red with both rage and embarrassment. "Shut it… before I make your body as red as your hair." Kayka growled. Teru grinned. "Oh, what's that meant to mean." Kayka snapped. "I'LL TEAR YOUR INSIDES OUT!" She yelled at the top of her voice. "Ummm…" A purple haired 16 year old stood behind them. "Kayka? What's wrong?" He asked. Kayka froze, as he gaze edged towards the purple haired man. "T-Trunks." She muttered, embarrassed to no ends now. Teru fell on his ass, laughing his head off.

Trunks smiled, as he said "It's nice to see you again, Kayka" Kindly… "Also your charming friend." Trunks sweat drooped, looking to Teru. Teru got up and laughed lightly. "Sorry, I'm just being a tease this morning." He held out his hand. "I'm son Teru, the universes next strongest." He said in his over confident tone. Trunks laughed lightly. "Sure, I'm Trunks. I'm encharge of CC till Mum gets back from her vacation." He looked to Kayka and blushed slightly. "U-umm, may I ask to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Teru spoke up. "Oh Kayka wa…" Kayka slapped her hand over his mouth; laughing nervously. "Oh, I... we decided to check up on you, to see if you needed any help?" Teru grumbled under her hand _Talk about a blood kiss ass. _He thought angrily in his mind; he hated getting up this early in the morning. Trunks smiled at them both. "Aw, that's so kind of you both. All the help you can give would be appreciated." He said in a kind, yet happy tone. Kayka blushed again, her resemblance to a tomato was incredible."Oh. Sure Trunks, I'll do anything to help." Teru chuckled saliently. _Pfft, anything; I'm sure she would. _He though cheekily to himself.

Trunks smiled at them both, as he walked towards the building. "Come on, I need help to fix the gravity room." Teru's eyes lit up when he said gravity room, they looked like to bright bulbs. He tore Kayka's hand from his mouth, as he ran up to Trunks. "Gravity room? You mean the room where Goku and Vegeta train to become stronger?" He asked, tail swishing around excited. Trunks blinked, looking at him. "Ummm, I guess so; but they do more than that to become stronger." He told Teru, shrugging casually. Teru smirked widely, as he walked in head of Trunks. "Come on; let's get this thing fixed so I can nap already!" He said with a cocky laugh. Kayka sighed deeply, as she trailed behind the two; why did she bring that numbskull…. She'll never know. She looked up to release she was trailing behind the two boys. "Hey! Wait up!" She called, running after them.

Teru and Trunks stood outside the gravity room, waiting for Kayka. "So, why are you interested in becoming the universes strongest, Teru?" Trunks asked, while they waited. Teru frowned slightly, having to ponder about why he wanted the goal he had spent most of his life striving after. "I honestly don't know, my nature I guess." He said shrugging as if he didn't care for any motive. Before Trunks could reply, Kayka caught up with them; she was panting heavily. "W-why did you two leave me behind?" She grumbled irritated. Trunks blushed. "O-oh, sorry Kay, Teru and I got lost in conversation and heh." He chuckled nervously, as Teru held in a laugh. "Sooo should we get started?" Trunks asked, as Kayka and Teru nodded in Sync.

A few long, painful hours passed. Teru lay flat on the ground, exhausted and worn from the attempting to help fix the mechanics of the Gravity room. Kayka was sat, drooling over Trunks. Trunks had removed his blue denim Jacket in the process, his muscular, sweaty, arms and chest revealed to her. She sighed, lost in the trance of his hunky appearance. Teru looked to them out of the corner of his eye and chuckled lightly. "Geez Kayka. If you don't stop drooling, you'll drown us all." He said in his usual taunting quirk. Kayka become as red as a Tomato again, her teeth grinding in anger. "SHUT IT!" She yelled at him. Teru jumped up and laughed. "Oh, do I really have to shut up? You know you love me really." He teased, winking. Trunks approached them about to say something; but Kayka pushed Teru. Teru twisted and stumbled… he fell onto Trunks. Both their eyes shot wide open, their lips had clashed into a kiss. All three young Sayians faces lit up a scarlet red colour. Kayka fell back laughing, as Trunks and Teru screamed and jumped away from each other. "AHHHHH!" Both screamed, as Kayka laughed harder at them. "WOW Teru, I though you said I was the one drooling over him." She breathed between laughs, he breath becoming short from the hard laughter. Teru glared at her and growled. "Not that wasn't funny." Trunks blinked, looking at the two. "Okay… let's not speak of this to anyone. " He sweat dropped, looking down. Teru looked down and sighed. "Well, the room is fixed? Right?" He asked, looking to Trunks. Trunks shook of the red from his face, pretending as if that moment never happened. "Yeah, feel free to use it to train." Teru smirked. "Okay, you two better leave then. I'm cranking up the gravity to 100%... so unless you want to be crushed, leave." Kayka frowned at Teru, then smiled at Trunks. "W-we could get something to drink?" She asked, blushing. Trunks nodded and smiled. "Sounds great, Kayka."

Teru was left alone in the gravity room; taking a five second breather before he started. "Right, I better get started then." He muttered seriously to himself, as he walked towards the consul. "Let's start with 50%, just to warm up." He began to set the gravity room and took a deep breath. "The Universes Strongest. Why do I strive for such a goal?" He asked himself, looking to his hands clenching into fists. "What do I have to gain from it?" He shook of the thought and smirked. "Not like it matters, I won't stop until I reach it. Not, enough of this damn self philosopher crap… I need to get training already." He told himself, working himself up to train.

Kayka and Trunks sat in the CC Building's Café. Kayka was sat, nervous, looking to Trunks. Trunks smiled at her. "Everything okay, Kayka?" He asked. Kayka gulped, unsure what she should do. She has had a crush on him since they first met a few months back. Trunks kept smiling, wondering what was on her mind. "Kay.." He was cut off, Kayka had reached over the Table and kissed him; Trunks blushed, his eyes wide.

**(Trunks belongs to the official creators of DBZ.)**


	3. Chapter 3

(This does contain M-rated content.)

Kayka had just kissed Trunks…. both froze. Kayka drew back and blushed "I-I-I'm sorry. I-I had no idea what.." before she could say another word, Trunks kissed her hardly; his hand cupping her cheek. Kayka kissed him back, moaning softly and leaning into his touch. Both young Sayains became lost in the growing passion of the kiss. Trunks drew back, panting softly. "W-wow." He muttered, whilst Kayka's blush grew.

Trunks grasped Kayka's hand, looking at into her eyes with a hungry, yet lust filled, gaze. Kayka blushed darkly; matching his gaze with one of her own. Trunks rushed her up into his bedroom, wasting little to no time. Kayka jumped onto the bed, slipping her arms out of her top and throwing violently across the room. Her lace covered breasts exposed to Trunk's hungry gaze. Trunks kneeled down on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as Kayka wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies compressed, as the both kissed with an ignited passion. Kayka's breasts pressed against Trunks hard, clothed, chest. She moaned softly, as she drew back from the kiss. Her hands slipped up his armless shirt, ripping it forcefully from his body. His hard, well toned, chest was exposed to her drooling gaze. She pressed her hand on it gently, looking up into in his eyes with a soft expression.

Kayka removed her hand, slowly unhooking her bra to tease him. Trunk's eyes lit up, knowing he was being teased; his arousal obvious through his pants. Kakya lay back, admiring his hardness. Trunks leaned forward, his hands slowly unbuttoning her pants; his hands working slowly. Kayka purred sexily, watching his hands work on her lower region. Trunks slowly pulled them down, revealing her black laced, thin layered, panties. Kayka blushed darkly, looking up again at Trunk's hard chest. She breathed. "I want you… NOW!" Trunks quickly unfastened his belt, discarding the article of clothing to the other side of the room. Trunks continued to remove the rest of his clothing, revealing her perfectly curved and nicely rounded body.

Kayka smirked, looking over his body. Trunks only had a pair of thin layered boxers on… leaving very little to ones imagination. Trunks leaned in more, as Kayka slipped his boxers down; his large, pulsing, member now sprung free from his boxers hold. Kayka gently brushed his cock; Trunks let a soft groan escape his throat. Kayka ground her hips against his, waiting to see how he would touch her soft body.

His hands rose up and grasped the soft flesh of her breasts tightly, massaging them softly. Kayka moaned. "Oh Trunks" Softly, enjoying his sensual touches. She gasped loudly, feeling his urgent manhood brushed her arousal slightly. She felt herself become wet from the touch, wanting to feel more. "NOW TRUNKS, TAKE ME NOW!" She screamed, wanting to feel him inside her. Trunks didn't hesitate to comply, as he pushed his large, erect, cock deep inside wet pussy. Kayka gasped in pain, clenching her lids closed. Trunks shifted his member slowly, trying to replace the feeling of pain with pleasure.

Trunks gasped, feeling her inner walls clench hard around his cock. Kayka felt her stomach make a knotting feeling, as she moaned loudly, her back arching. "More! Please Trunks more!" She screamed, loving the feeling; the pain now gone… just the intense pleasure coursing through her veins.

Trunks smirked as he said "As you wish, Kayka" in a low, husky tone of voice. He buried his cock deeper inside her, hearing Kayka moan softly. One of his hands grasped her ass cheek possessively, as the other grasped her breast tightly. Kayka screamed again, feeling her pre cum soak his cock. Trunks began to feel the knotting sensation in his stomach, feeling the pleasure course rapidly through his veins. He began to slam and thrust his cock in and out of Kayka's slick, yet tight folds. Kayka screamed again. "YES!.. YES!. TRUUUNKS!" Loudly, feeling her and his pre cum mix inside her… it felt great, she felt her release getting closer and closer with each hand ever quick slam into her sensitive area.

Trunks groaned. "I-I'm going to cum." Softly in her ear, as his pelvis and back worked in sync His cock, slick from the pre cum, moved at a frenzied pace inside her, his grip on her breast and her ass tightened, as he felt the sweet release getting closer. "KAYKA!" He moaned loudly. Kayka let out a lung ripping scream "TRUNKS!, YES, FUCK YEES!" Her orgasm ripped through her body, her warm juices pouring onto Trunks's cock. Trunks moaned loudly, as he released into her Juices. His warm, moist, seed shot deep into Kayka's Molten core. She shuddered and moaned from the glorious feel of his seed in her womb.

Both young Sayians relaxed from their orgasmic high… Trunks's purple hair had fallen in-front of his eyes during their passionate love making. Kayka giggled softly, as she gently moved the hair from his eyes. "Hey there, cutie." She said with cheeky wink. Trunks blushed darkly to her comment.

Teru had been training nonstop for the last couple of hours; 80% gravity training was difficult even for him. He closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles. "I wonder what trunks meant, how else Vegeta and Goku get so strong." He muttered quickly to himself. He closed his eyes for a few moments, allowing his mind to wonder. After a couple moments, he sat up and yawned. "Well! I'm hungry!" He announced to the empty room. "Huh… I'm alone, aren't. And I'm talking to myself." He sighed, looking down. Teru climbed to his feet, wobbling a little from the training.

Teru made his way into the CC's kitchen, fixing himself a quick sandwich. He munched as he explored the building, eventually finding his way into the observatory. "Ooooo" He said, eyes widening. He looked to Mr Brief's Telescope. "Hmmm, how interesting. Unguarded as well." A mischievous smirk crossed his lips; as he jumped down to investigate.

Teru poked his eye through the peep hole, adjusting it. "Wow! I can see right into space with this thing!" He gasped, exploring the skies using the scope. "Huh?" He spotted what looked like to be a set of moving spheres. "What the?" He zoomed in, spotting 5 white pods; all 5 heading to earth at one hell of a speed. "Oh… this is bad… this is really bad." He muttered, stumbling back He needed to find Kayka and Trunks again; he calmed himself, keeping his footing steady. He dashed to the residential of the building, knocking on all the Doors.

Teru ran as fast as he could. "TRUNKS! KAYKA!" He called, his voice filled with panic. He opened any door, looking to see if he could find them. "Hey!Guys!" He called out loudly. "D-damn it, where the hell did those love birds goo." He grumbled irritated under his breath. He opened the all the doors he could find, until… he opened one at the furthest one down the hall. He opened it with great force, almost slamming it of the frame. Kayka looked to him, her eyes wide. She was still naked, with Trunks still on top of her. All 3 went bright pink, as Kayka screamed. "TERU!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry for the long long delay… kinda got busy. :D But here's chapter 4.)

All 3 young Sayians blushed redder then a tomato…. "Teru!" Kayka screamed, now hiding Trunks and herself under the covers of the blankets. Teru shook his blush of quickly, more pressing maters needed to be dealt with. "Get dressed and get to the observatory now!" Teru exclaimed loudly, his hands almost trembling like a scared child's.

Trunks saw his hands and sighed deeply. "Kayka, I think Teru is being serious, we better do what he says and see what's caused the panic." He said calmly to Kayka. She looked to Trunks and nodded slowly, before turning her attention back to Teru. "We'll be there soon, just let us get dressed." She told him sternly, he face still a little red from the incident that took place only moments ago. Teru nodded; still shaking… he left the room and shot back to the observatory as fast as he could.

Kayka turned to Trunks and purred. "Shame my little bro ruined our moment, but we still have 5 more minutes to…" Trunks chuckled lightly and kissed her lips before she could finish talking. "No. Not now, we should see what had you kid brother in such consternation." Kayka pouted like a young teenager and nodded. "Naw. Later then?" Trunks smiled and nodded. "Yes. We better get dressed now." Trunks replied in a casually kind tone of voice.

Teru was pacing frantically in the observatory. He had to admit he felt more than dread in his heart at this point. He had been left on earth as an infant, left for dead until he was found by Kayka's family. He had always wondered where he came from, like Kayka he was a sayain. Her family apparently took refuge on earth after their home planet was destroyed… he shuddered at the thought of one powerful enough to destroy a planet. He shook the thought quickly from his mind. Teru smiled a little, maybe these pods weren't a threat. Maybe they were his family, looking to take him home. He wiped his cheek, and gasped… he felt a tear, he was crying.

Trunks and Kayka soon arrived at the observatory, fully dressed much to Teru's surprise. Teru chuckled amusingly at this. Kayka blushed and growled, much like am aggravated wolf, at Teru. He chuckled a little. "Come on, just look through the telescope." He told the two love birds. Trunks rolled his eyes and looked… he paused. "W-what is this?" He muttered, going a little pale. "Those are sayian pods, much like the ones my father described." Teru sighed and nodded. "Yeah, they seem to be heading in Earth's direction." Teru muttered dryly. Kayka blinked. "I-is this good or bad?" She asked. Teru and Trunks turned to her and nodded. "These are either rogue sayians or pirates here to raid our home." Trunks said shakily. Kayka gulped. "C-can't Goku and the others help? He's one of the toughest worriers in the universe." She argued, fear ridden in her voice. Trunks sighed deeply. "I guess we could call the other Z fighters, but they aren't on earth right now." Kayka tried to think of other alternatives, her mind frantic. "M-maybe w-w-we can call them?" Teru, to this point had been biting his tongue, spoke up. "We can handle this." He proclaimed blatantly. "We're sayians, we shouldn't be scared! These scavengers are probably low level renegades; who probably can't even fire ki blasts correctly." Teru, after saying all this, had to take a few sudden breaths. He was getting excited. He may be able to get a decent fight today.

Trunks and Kayka looked at Teru, their faces turned from slight frowns to confident smirks. "Right. We'll fend them off." Trunks agreed with Teru, while Kayka nodded in agreement with Trunks. "Pfft, us 3 together we'll take them down in seconds." She said, her sayian pride obvious in her tone of speaking. Teru smiled at the two, whilst a small grin grew along his lips. "They should be here with in the next few hours. Let's get ready shall we." Teru insisted, before he pats both their shoulders. "And we can make it back in time for you two mate." He teased, just dodging a punch from Kayka and dashed like a bullet into the hall. Kayka cracked her knuckles fiercely. Trunks kissed her cheek and gave her a quick hug. "Come on, he's just doing his job of being the frustrating older brother, let's get going now. " Kayka took a deep breath and smiled up at her boyfriend. "Of course, thank you." She said; a hint of a blush reddening on her cheeks. She pecked Trunks on the lips, before heading out of the room. Trunks sighed in content, following the lead of the two siblings.

It didn't take long for the 3 to get ready; they met up in the court yard. They took off to the estimated area the rogue sayian's were predicted to land.

It took a couple hours for them to head to the destination in question. It was a jungle on the small island of Africa, known as Madagascar. It was a wild Jungle, teaming with life. The sounds of the wild animals that roamed the jungle area echoed, clearly they could feel something bad coming their way. The sun was in the centre of sky, giving the jungle a perfect lighting.

Once landing in a clearing between the trees, Kayka shivered and held onto Trunks. "Gah." She squeaked. "I hate jungles, always filled with icky insects and snakes." Trunks chuckled and held her tenderly. "I'll protect you from any insects or snakes." He assured her, his voice as kind as a generous angel. Kayka blushed and kissed him lovingly. "Awe, that's so swe…" She was cut off by Teru, who was clearly a little irritated. "For goodness sake, not the time…" He moaned in an antagonized tone. Kayka growled at Teru. "Shut it." She said, she honestly wanted alone time with Trunks; she didn't know why.

Teru rolled his eyes, about to say something insulting and witty back… but was interrupted by a loud roar echoing in the skies above. 4 White spheres, known as Sayian pods, ripped through the sky and crashed down to earths. The hit the centre of the forest with a hell of a force, a large cloud of dirt and dust followed from the area of impact. Teru, Trunks and Kayka turned sharply to where the pods crashed. "Let's get this over with." Trunks smirked. Teru smirked with him, before taking off. "See you there." He chuckled playfully, hyper and excited to finally get a good fight. Teru could admit he was scared, but he would fight to achieve his dream. He will become the universes strongest, even though he will have to tangle with the small leagues first.

The fore pods had crashed in a marsh like area; it was a little foggy from the impact of the pods. The four pods opened slowly, as four people with tails emerged from them: One was an older male, looking around the age of 40. He stood at least 6.4ft tall. He was bold and had sharp blue eyes. He was bulky and wore the basic grunt sayian armour style. Two offers rose, both had similar features as though they were twins. One was male, the other female. They both had onyx black hair. The Male's was cut short, and was gelled back. The Female's was hip length, and was fairly thick. Her bangs swept to one side to cover her left eye. Both had crimson red eye and both wore the basic sayain armour, the boy's was blue in colour and girl's was purple. The final one was a young woman, looking no older than. Her hair had a raven black colour to it, it gracefully dropped down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a ocean blue colour. . She was wearing royal sayian armour, which was black in colour. It displayed her curves however.

The older male groaned, stretching out his arms, they made a bone chilling crack noise. He looked to the Raven haired female and said. "Why are we here, Kimi?" She giggled lightly. "We're scouting, remember?"


	5. Chapter 5

The fore Sayians emerged from the pods gathered together. They started to talk amongst themselves. "So why are we Scouting?" The young female asked Kimi; to which she replied. "Or leader told us so. Duh." She pat her head and sighed. "I thought you would of listened in briefing Cronos." Cronos shook her head, letting out a dull yawn as she did. "Nah, the general is so boring at times." She complained. It was safe to say her tone had a sense of arrogance to it. The male twin flicked Cronos's ear and sighed deeply. "Baka. You should learn to listen more often. We're here to judge and rate this planets rate of defence. Then we give our collective information to the boss. And based on that info determines the rate of action we proceed to conquer this planet… ummm… what's its name again Naxos?" The older of the fore groaned heavily. "It's earth, Asperok." He replied simply. Naxos's tone was cantankerous and lacked any other physical emotion. Kimi just giggled. "Let's just get this over with." She told the 3. Her tone had a chirpy tone to it, much like a young child.

All four Sayain's scouters lit up, registering 3 power signatures coming their way. "Hmm, interesting." Kimi mumbled softly.

Teru, Trunks and Kayka stood a ridge just off the side. They saw the Sayians… Teru smirked at this. "So we were right. They're wearing scout clothing." He pointed out.

Kimi looked at the 3 and laughed a little. "Oh, 2 rogue Sayian's and a Half blood I see." She said in a hyped tone.

Trunks growled a little. "What's wrong with being a half blood?" He snapped back in reply. Kayka took his hand and soothed him lightly. "Shhh. It's okay baby." She assured him. Her voice was kind and sweet.

Naxos laughed broadly at Trunks and Kayka. "Oh wow, we found a pair of love birds." He taunted.

Kayka didn't acknowledge him, just keeping her loving gaze on Trunks. "Come on baby. Let's just kick their asses and be done with is." Trunks nodded slowly, agreeing with her. "Their power levels are relatively low… this should be easy. " He replied. He smirked confidently, ready for the fight.

Naxos laughed again. His bellowing laugh was as low as a gorilla's grunt. "How can you even tell, you don't have scouters?" He asked. Teru, at this point fed up with the talking, barked. "Shut up already! You guys are really boring me. I just wanted a decent opponent to fight; guessing you guys can't even do that huh?" Teru said in a taunting manor towards the group of four.

Kayka moaned under breath. Teru was acting like a brat again, probably going to get himself killed.

Asperok grinned at Teru. "Ooooo. You have quite the spark. Shame your power level doesn't suit it." He provoked Teru. Teru growled at Asperok. "Want to come here and prove it you little punk?" He replied in anger. Asperok growled back at Teru. "Who are you calling little!" He spat back, fuming at the insult.

Kimi spoke up her voice stern this time. "Well then. This is interesting, we have a little fight on our hands." Naxos and Cronos nodded. "I want the girl." Naxos grinned, as he rushed at Kimi. His movement was almost as fast as a speeding bullet. Kayka gasped; not ready for Naxos's advance.

Trunks attempted to intercept, but was cut off by the twins. They both giggled in sync. "Were going to save your mate now?" They badgered Trunks. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" He snapped harshly back at them. The twins both grinned menacingly.

Kimi looked at Teru. "Guess that just leaves us two." Teru smirked and nodded at Kimi. "Shall we fight a little further away? So the others don't get in our way?" Kimi smirked, observing Teru. "But of course. I'll lead the way." She corresponded. She flew up into the air, with Teru following her, and they both took off to find a place to fight.

Kayka narrowly avoided Naxos blow. She felt the wind from the punch brush her face, she was lucky she wasn't hit. Naxos's attacks became rapid, it took all of Kayka's focus to avoid them. The next thing she knew they were separated from the others… she was apart from Trunks.

She panicked. She didn't like being away from her boyfriend. Naxos laughed. "Awe, a little lost without your mate?" He teased. Kayka's face became bright red. "S-shut up…" She replied sheepishly. She may have seemed timid on the outside, but a festering rage boiled within. She was about ready to dismember this brute of a man.

Naxos attempted to punch her again. He lunged forward at her. Kayka smirked. She knew that this man was under estimating her… that was going to be a fatal mistake. She ducked under his fist, taking full advantage of their size difference. He pressed both her hands on his chest and smirked. "Take this you baboon." He hands lit up. A mast amount of Ki formed in them and burst. It sent Naxos flying through the air and into a large rock.

Kayla giggled. She got up and dusted herself off. "What's with bigger men and getting cocky." She hummed to herself… before Naxos's knee collided with her face. Kayka flew through the air and slammed back down to earth.

Kayka groaned as she sat up in the dirt. "Ow." She whimpered, looking up at Naxos. Naxos growled at her. His armour was cracked and his body covered in cuts and scars.

"You little bitch." He growled. He flexed his hand, forming a small Ki sphere inside it. He threw it acrimoniously at Kayka.

Kayka just dodged again, whimpering. "You little bitch. Just stay still and Die!" He yelled at the top of his bellowing voice.

Kayka clambered back onto her feet. He was getting angry, she could tell.

He rushed at Kayka… Kayka at this point had had enough of this Naxos. She flipped over him and performed a series of hand signs. The finished sign was both hands making a square shape. "Burning attack!" She cried out. A large bolt of Ki shot from her hands and crushed Naxos into the earth.

A large explosion followed this attack. It shook the whole forest from the shock wave of the blast.

Kayka panted, looking down at where she hit Naxos… he was out cold. His body cinched by the heat of her attack.

Kayka smiled to herself, reliefed.


	6. Chapter 6

Kayka collapsed back onto the, leaf covered, forest floor and panted heavily. She looked over to Naxos, still relieved he was out cold. "Trunks… I hope you're okay." She whispered to herself. "Y-you too Teru." She muttered as she closed her eyes. She had used a lot of Ki in this fight. She rested, as the other two's fights raged on.

(-)

Trunks ducked quickly as two Ki blasts flew narrowly over his head. Cronos and Asperok hit each other with the two blasts they shot. They flew back and hit the trees that grew along the opening these 3 fought in.

"Who are you fighting? Me, or yourselves?" Trunks taunted.

Cronos growled. "Shut up you damn pest!" He yelled in a violent rage. She charged another ki blast in his hand. He hurled it fiercely at Trunks, who just dodged it like it was nothing.

Trunks laughed mockingly and smirked. "Oh what kind of retort was that? My mother can through better then you." He mocked insultingly.

Asperok came from behind and dealt a powerful kick swiftly to the back of Trunk's head. Trunks hit the ground forcefully, creating a dust cloud from the impact.

Cronos laughed wickedly as she shot a large array of florescent ki blasts into the dust cloud. "Who' the awful shot now!" She yelled blood lust clear in her voice, as she ranted and raved, while she shot the blasts of energy into the dust cloud.

Trunks appeared expeditiously behind Cronos and slammed her down into the dust cloud with a single, hard, punch. "Still you." He mocked.

Cronos hit the earth head first at a break neck speed. She let out a faint gurgle, as she fell to the floor unconscious. Blood dribbled from her mouth, it was clear she had taken a critical head injury.

Asperok simply laughed a bit. "My sister, she always acts rash." He said as though his sister being hurt meant little to nothing for him.

Trunks raised a brow out of curiosity. "She's your family… aren't you going to help her?" He asked, a little disheartened by the males attitude.

Asporok scoffed pompously. "You know a weak sayian is a worthless sayian. She means nothing to me if she fell so easily to you." He said with venom to his tone.

Trunks sighed deeply. He was clearly disappointed at Asporok's views on his twin sister. "I understand that you sayians annoying sense of false pride. My dad is use to be the same, but family always comes before pride. No matter if you like them or not."

Asporok laughed more, not caring in the slightest. "Let's just fight and get this over with shall we?" He asked.

Trunks simply sighed and drew his sword. "Let's." He muttered.

Both Sayian's took off at each other. Trunks attempted a vertical slash across Asporok's torso, however this failed. Asperok caught the blade between his middle and index finger, much to trunk's surprise.

"You don't think you can beat me, right?" He asked and grinned. Trunks quickly kicked Asporok's side, breaking a few ribs with hit.

Asperok gasped in pain and jumped back. "Cheap shot." He muttered. "Sonic blast." He yelled, as a wave of Ki turreted from his mouth.

Trunks narrowly dodged the blast. "Okay, I've just had about enough of you." He muttered. He rushed forward at a hell of a speed and pressed the palm of his hand hard against Asperok's chest.

He gasped, as a large wave of ki sent him flying into a tree. Asporok coughed out a quick burst of blood, before falling to the ground with a light thud.

Trunks took a calming breath, as he let his body relax. "Your power level is the same as your sisters. By your logic, you are weak too." He said with a disappointed sigh.

"Kayka." He muttered to himself. He instantly dashed off to found his mate.

(-)

Teru and Kimi has been fighting each other whilst the others fought their individual battles. Surprisingly Kimi was equal in strength, their attacks clashing and cancelling each other out.

Teru charged a large amount of Ki in the palm of his left hand, whilst Kimi did the same.

"You're pretty tough." Teru said with a confident grin growing, slyly, across his lips. Kimi giggled wantonness way. "I could say the same about you, red haired Sayian." She smirked confidently. "How about you join out little group, I could use someone as powerful and cute as you on my team."

Teru blushed darkly, not knowing if she were being serious or not. "U-ummm…" He stopped the attack, letting the Ki dissipate.

Kimi did the same. She believed that this sayian would take up her offer… maybe she'd have worthy mate material.

"I don't think so." Teru said calmly. "I love my home on earth, and Trunks and Kayka are too important for me to give up. I couldn't stab them in the back…I couldn't stab the people of this planet in the back like that. I'm sorry." He told her and lowered down to the ground. "You can either surrender or try to run… seeing as your team mates are unconscious right now I say surrendering would be your best bet." He told her.

Kimi blinked, whimpering a little. "S-shit.. my team are down already." She mumbled. She went pale, looking scared. "N-no. Our master will be pissed. He'll.. he'll." She started to burst into tears and huddle up like a frightened child.

Teru blinked in surprise… he approached Kimi. He could sense she wasn't much of a threat any more. "Hey hey, calm down." He whispered and knelt down beside her.

Kimi looked to Teru with teary eyes. "S-sorry, you shouldn't see someone like me like this." She muttered. She was clearly depressed.

Teru wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to go back you know. You can stay here on earth… I can explain why you attacked and convince the others that you are not hostile to us." He told her in a soft tone.

Kimi nodded shakily, silently accepting Teru's offer.


End file.
